


Familiar faces

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Peggy sees a dead man's face.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Familiar faces

Peggy didn't always remember where she was, didn't always remember when she was but she knew that face, it was a face that haunted her dreams, her once imaginings of a dance, a kiss, perhaps even a life.

But the man that wore that face was long gone, buried in the ocean, frozen in ice and snow, he was gone and had left her alone to carry his legacy with Howard.

"Steve?" She couldn't help asking, if it was a dream then let it be one she wanted.

"Yeah?" Her dream said softly, a smile cracking sadly over his face, chipping the ice that still encased it.

"You're alive?" She said and reached for him.

"Yeah, Peggy." Her dream whispered taking her hand, and perhaps it wasn't surprising that his hand was the same as when she had last seen him, unwrinkled and unblemished by age as her own were not.

"It's been so long." She said quietly, unable to hold her grief in check, "So long."

"Well," her vision began, "I couldn't leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance." 

And Peggy wondered if Death had finally come to take her, had been kind enough to send her Steve to usher her in to the Adventure he had taken seventy years ago, that Steve had gone into to join Bucky.

Oh, they had tried to hide it and had done so well enough for most but Peggy had noticed the jealousy when she had flirted with Steve, the possessive way Bucky's hand lingered.

He'd loved Steve as she knew once she might have been able to before the War separated them all.

Perhaps if they had lived Peggy and Steve would have married and she'd have a day to herself that Steve would spend with Bucky and she'd pretend that they hasn't loved one another first and more than Steve would love her, perhaps she would have found her own secret love and then Bucky might have married her and it would only make sense for them to live next door to one another.

But it was not to be, Steve and Bucky died and left her alone.

Peggy blinked at the stranger at her bedside.

"Who are you?" She asked, frowning at the blond hair and tear filled blue eyes, "If this is some sort of joke it's ill received." She growled out.

The man blinked and she watched several tears escape his eyes as he looked away.

He stood up slowly and forced a smile for her.

"No joke, ma'am, sorry, I must have the wrong room." The young man said softly.

And Peggy felt herself soften at his politeness, his mannerisms reminded of a man long gone and she smiled at how Bucky had once described the man they had both loved.

"Steve Rogers was the sort of man that would walk out the front door and fight a tree for blocking the sun." Peggy found herself whispering, remembering the laughing voice that had once spoken those words to her as they watched Steve trying to up root a tree barehanded because Dum Dum had told him he couldn't.

The man who wore a dead man's face choked on a laugh and his tear filled eyes brightened for half a second before dimming again.

"Not any more." He told her, perhaps it was meant as a reassurance.

But it only made her sad, made her heart ache because the man was so very correct.

Steve Rogers no longer fought anything, after all, there was no fighting in Heaven.

The man left her, pressing a kind kiss to her hand that made her giggle.

Perhaps, should he return, Peggy could beg him for the dance a dead man promised.

\---

A/n: I have no excuse, I'm sorry.

This ignores the Endgame thing where Steve goes back to Peggy because why would she say 'it's been so long' if they were married, surely he visited right? I mean it could be the whole memory playing or her commenting on how young he looks but still.

Mostly this was just me wanting to use the sentence about Steve fighting a tree for blocking the sun because I feel that that describes Captain America: the first Avenger Steve just perfectly.


End file.
